Sahabat Jadi Kekasih
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Sahabat jadi kekasih? Bukan hal mustahil. Rukia sahabat Ichigo, dan Ichigo sahabat Rukia. Ichigo mulai menyadari kalau ia mencintai Rukia. Ichigo mulai memberi sinyal, apa Rukia merasakannya?


**bleach#Tite Kubo.**

Yang penasaran silahkan baca!

**Summary: **

Sahabat jadi kekasih? Bukan hal mustahil. Rukia sahabat Ichigo, dan Ichigo sahabat Rukia. Ichigo mulai menyadari kalau ia mencintai Rukia. Ichigo menginginkan Rukia juga mengetahui perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan. Ichigo mulai memberi sinyal, apa Rukia merasakannya?

**Source: wolipop/love & sex/5 tanda sahabat pria 'naik pangkat' menjadi kekasih.**

Dikutip dari seventeen USA.

* * *

**Prolog:**

Ichigo Kurosaki, pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun, pekerjaan salah satu staf di perusahaan kontruksi besar di Karakura. Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun, pekerjaan pembawa acara berita di salah satu kantor berita nasional di Karakura.

Mereka bersahabat sejak SMA, sahabat ya memang hanya sahabat karena waktu itu mereka tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Bahkan mereka juga memiliki kekasih.

Persahabatan mereka berubah saat Ichigo merasakan perasaan lebih nyaman ketika Rukia berada di sampingnya. Ichigo menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyukai Rukia, menyukai melebihi sahabat pastinya. Ichigo menginginkan Rukia menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mulai melakukan perubahan sedikit demi sedikit agar Rukia menyadari keberadaannya sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya.

**oooOoooOooo**

* * *

Rukia memandangi Ichigo yang menikmati minumannya. Kening Rukia berkerut, pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu di dalam otaknya. Tak kuasa menahan, akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang pada pria di sampingnya.

"Ichigo.." panggil Rukia.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Kau.. uhm maksudku apa terjadi sesuatu di kepalamu?"

Rukia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menekan pelipis kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia. Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Apa kau salah makan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau telah memenangkan proyek besar hingga..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu, Rukia?"

Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia. Kalimat tanya yang diucapkan Rukia membuatnya penasaran.

"Hari ini eer.. kau terlalu baik padaku, ya hari ini kau terlalu baik padaku! Bukan, maksudku bukan hari ini saja, tapi kemarin juga!" jelas Rukia.

"Apa berbuat baik itu salah di matamu, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo! Hal yang langka kau mau menjemputku tanpa harus mengomel terlebih dahulu padaku. Bahkan kemarin kau tidak mengatakan; 'Dasar gadis Kuchiki pelit, dengan alasan jalan searah kau tidak mau keluar uang untuk naik taksi! Mau kau apakan uang gajimu?'. Sungguh kemarin tidak wajar Ichigo!"

"Kemarin aku lelah untuk mengomelimu!" jawab Ichigo.

"Ada lagi! Hari ini kau juga dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk membawa mobilku yang mogok dan tentunya tanpa mengomel panjang lebar! Biasanya kau akan bicara; betapa bodohnya gadis Kuchiki yang sudah diberikan mobil oleh Kuchiki Ji-san tapi tidak mau merawat dan men-servisnya tiap bulan. Selain itu, kau pasti akan protes dan menolak permintaanku untuk membawa mobilku ke bengkel karena kegiatan di jam kerjamu begitu padat tapi, ah.. ini sungguh membingungkanku. Hari ini, kau lebih banyak tersenyum, Ichigo! Kau aneh?!" jelas Rukia.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mau aku menjadi seperti apa?"

Ichigo mencoba mencari kesimpulan dari penjelasan Rukia.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja kau begitu perhatian padaku!" jelas Rukia lagi.

"Memang perlu alasan luar biasa agar aku berbuat baik dan perhatian padamu?"

"Jika ada alasan kenapa tidak? Karena aku merasa kau bukan seperti Kurosaki Ichigo yang aku kenal!"

Ichigo menyentil dahi Rukia, hingga gadis itu menjerit kecil.

"Karena aku perduli padamu, Rukia Kuchiki!" ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan Rukia yang terdiam.

* * *

Sinyal pertama: Ichigo ingin selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya hingga ia terbangun dengan napas tersengal. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia meraih gelas di meja dekat ranjang dan segera meneguknya tanpa jeda.

"Kaa-chan!" gumamnya.

Rukia bermimpi almarhum ibunya. Tangannya meraih bingkai foto di meja, ia merindukan keluarganya. Jauh dari rumah membuatnya merindukan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Foto yang selalu menemani tidurnya, kini hatinya bergemuruh mengingat mendiang ibunya.

Satu jam berlalu sejak terbangun, ia belum bisa memejamkan mata. Masih dini hari dan ia butuh tidur cepat agar penampilannya di depan kamera tidak buruk. Rukia meraih ponsel di ranjangnya, ia segera menekan panggilan cepat ponselnya. Satu orang yang pasti akan menerima teleponnya setiap waktu.

Tut- satu kali; Tut-dua kali; Tut-tiga kali.

"Ada apa Rukia? Ini masih jam dua pagi!"

Suara Ichigo tidak terdengar serak, sepertinya ia lembur lagi.

"Ichi.. aku bermimpi."

"Apa? Apa yang kau impikan? Aku?" goda Ichigo, sebenarnya ia berharap begitu.

"Kaa-chan!"

"..." Ichigo langsung terdiam.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, Ichi!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku!"

"Hah?!" Ichigo setengah berteriak. "Tidak!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Ayolah, Ichii.. please! Kau mau besok saat di depan kamera ada kantung hitam di sekitar mataku!"

Rukia bisa mendengar suara helaan napas Ichigo.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Terserah padamu. Terima kasih, Ichi..."

Rukia me-loudspeaker ponselnya. Ia menarik selimut dan memeluk erat boneka chappy-nya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai suara Ichigo.

Kurasa Rukia memang mengetahui Ichigo yang terbaik.

* * *

Sinyal kedua: Ichigo berusaha siap sedia 24 jam untuk Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia hanya mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya. Bukannya tiba-tiba sikap Rukia berubah, melainkan semua suaranya telah diambilalih oleh pria di sampingnya. Ichigo menjadi akrab dengan Rangiku, Nemu, Nanao, dan Riruka dalam waktu singkat. Rukia sadar betul bahwa Ichigo memang ramah tapi ini keterlaluan. Rukia tidak suka Ichigo memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Ada apa ini?

Cemburu?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin? Ichigo hanya sok akrab, ya seperti itu!

Rukia bahkan menunjukkan kejengahannya saat melihat sikap Riruka yang sedang berusaha menebar pesona pada Ichigo.

"Na.. Kurosaki-san! Terima kasih, ya! Berkat bantuanmu, aku dengan mudah menemukan hadiah untuk Yukio-kun dengan cepat. Terima kasih, ya sekali lagi!"

Riruka berucap dengan nada manjanya. Semua gadis di sana sadar dengan yang dilakukan Riruka.

"Hum, sama-sama! Berterima kasihlah pada Rukia juga, karena berkat ajakan Rukia juga, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan membantumu."

Rukia spontan menyenggol lengan Ichigo, tatapan mata Rukia berarti 'apa yang kau katakan?'

Ichigo menaikkan bahunya dan membalas, 'aku bicara apa adanya, apa itu salah?'

Rukia mengusap wajahnya, priia di sampingnya tak sadar kalau gadis itu sedang menggodanya.

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Rukia hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Nemu.

"Ran-chan, ada apa? Sejak tadi kau diam saja? Apa ada masalah?"

Nanao sekarang menatap Rangiku yang serius memandangi gelas di hadapannya. Tidak biasanya gadis hyperaktif itu mendadak diam.

Rangiku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau sedang bermasalah dengan Ichimaru-san?" tebak Rukia.

Rangiku sontak memandang Rukia, "Kau benar! Aku.. bukan Gin yang mengabaikanku!"

"Apa?!" Keempat gadis itu serentak berteriak terkejut.

Ichigo hanya mengusap telinganya, teriakan gadis-gadis itu membuat telinganya berdenging. Bahkan mereka tak sadar sudah menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe.

Rangiku dan Gin Ichimaru, pasangan itu begitu langgeng. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahun kelima. Harapan Rangiku yang pernah disampaikan pada Rukia adalah membawa hubungan mereka sampai ke pernikahan. Sekarang, bak petir di siang bolong, Rangiku mengatakan kalau kekasihnya mengabaikannya. Tidak mungkin!

"Kau tidak salah berucap, kan?" tanya Riruka memastikan.

"Tidak!" Rangiku menjawab mantap.

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Nemu.

"Hampir satu minggu ini," suara Rangiku berubah lirih.

"Kau membuat masalah?"

Pertanyaan Nanao membuat Riruka dan Nemu memelototinya karena Rangiku kembali menunduk dalam.

"Ran-chan, tak apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan pada kami, hanya saja kami berharap masalahmu dengan Ichimaru-san segera terselesaikan."

Rukia mencoba mengurangi sikap interogasi temannya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya meminta sesuatu padanya, dan aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai suatu masalah. Aku merasa Gin yang menganggap itu sebagai masalah. Tiba-tiba ia menolak semua komunikasiku. Sekarang aku sadar, selama ini ia tidak menganggap hubungan kami serius," jelas Rangiku memandangi Rukia.

"Kau meminta Ichimaru-san menikahimu?" tanya Ichigo santai, dan membuat para gadis dia sana langsung memperhatikannya.

"Hei.. hei aku hanya menebak! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

Ichigo risih dan salah tingkah dipandangi gadis-gadis itu.

Rangiku tersenyum, "Kau benar Kurosaki-san, aku memintanya untuk segera melamar dan menikahiku."

"Kau tidak salah, Ran-chan? Itu..." Nemu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu, Ichimaru-san langsung mencampakkanmu?" tanya Nanao.

"Bukan mencampakkan, mungkin pria itu marah padamu Ran-chan! Entahlah?" protes Riruka pada ucapan Nanao.

Rukia memilih diam saja, ia tidak punya saran atau apapun. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan di otaknya pada Rangiku, tapi ia enggan melakukannya.

"Kalau kau menjadi Gin, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Kurosaki-san? Mengabaikan kekasihmu dan permintaannya?"

Rangiku memandang Ichigo yang sejak tadi menikmati minumannya.

Ichigo menghela napas.

"Entahlah. Satu yang pasti, akulah yang akan melamar kekasihku kelak untuk menjadi istriku," ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya, bahkan mereka berpandangan dan mengabaikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba dunia hanya terasa milik mereka berdua.

"Menurutku, Ichimaru-san tidak berniat mengabaikanmu. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, harusnya kau mengetahui alasan ia mengabaikanmu seminggu ini. Tapi, satu keyakinanku, Ichimaru-san sedang berpikir dan memantapkan hatinya mengenai permintaanmu. Jadi, bersabarlah! Bukannya rasa rindu seseorang akan bertambah saat kau tidak bertemu dengannya," lanjut Ichigo, kali ini ia memandang Rangiku.

"Sok tahu!" cibir Rukia.

"Hei, itu kan pendapatku! Kenapa kau yang protes Rukia?"

Ichigo menyentil dahi Rukia, bahkan gadis itu sampai menjerit dan mengusap dahinya.

Rangiku tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka bahkan lebih terlihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih. Nanao dan Nemu lebih memilih menikmati minuman mereka. Sedang Riruka wajahnya berubah merah, ia marah dan cemburu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rangiku berbunyi, percakapan singkat itu membuat wajah Rangiku berubah. Ia menangis. Sontak keempat gadis itu bingung dengan siapa yang menelpon dan apa yang terjadi dalam percakapan itu.

Rangiku berdiri dan langsung memeluk Rukia, hingga Rukia sendiri bingung.

"Ran, ada apa?" Rukia berkata pelan.

"Gin.. Gin.."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Nanao memotong ucapan Rangiku.

Rasa penasaran Nanao membuat ia harus memotong ucapan Rangiku.

"Kau tahu Rukia, Kaa-chan yang menelponku tadi. Ia mengatakan kalau Gin datang ke rumah bersama ayah dan ibunya, ya mereka datang untuk melamarku! Aku dilamar!"

Rangiku setengah berteriak hingga meja mereka kembali menjadi perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Gadis itu besorak kegirangan hingga memutuskan segera pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, aku pulang duluan! Bye!"

Rangiku mengambil tasnya lalu menciumi satu per satu pipi teman-temannya. Ichigo yang sudah bersiap dicium juga oleh Rangiku, langsung ditarik kepalanya oleh Rukia hingga pria itu berpandangan pada Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu menciumnya, Ran-chan! Pulanglah!" ucap Rukia mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Ichigo.

Rangiku tersenyum, ia menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo.

"Na, Kurosaki-san! Kau harus segera menyatakannya, aku seribu persen mendukungmu!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menjawab ucapan Rangiku yang sudah melenggang pergi. Dahi Rukia malah berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Ichi, apa maksud ucapan Rangiku?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah? Harusnya kau bertanya pada yang mengatakannya!" jawab Ichigo asal.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau yang menjawabnya! Cepat!" paksa Rukia.

"Tidak, itu rahasia!"

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku, Rukia-chan?" Nanao ikut dalam debat kecil itu.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Rukia seharusnya kau sadar kalau.."

"Cukup! Ayo pulang!" pekik Ichigo mengagetkan semua gadis di meja itu.

Ichigo langsung menarik lengan Rukia, menjauhkan gadis itu dari kalimat Nanao. Rukia meronta namun tidak diperdulikan Ichigo. Rukia harus mengikuti langkah lebar Ichigo.

Sementara di meja itu, Nanao dan Nemu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Rukia itu bodoh, kenapa tidak sadar juga kalau Kurosaki-san begitu menyukainya?"

Nanao berkomentar atas ucapan Nemu, "Mereka, kan memang bodoh di bidang ini."

* * *

Sinyal ketiga: Ichigo menginginkan dekat dengan teman-teman Rukia, jadilah Ichigo menjadi sok akrab dengan teman Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Ichigo harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis yang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar dengan kondisi pakaiannya sendiri. Bersandar di sofa, melihat televisi, memencet remote sesuka hati. Dengan posisi duduknya yang secara tidak langsung bisa membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan darah dari hidung tak henti-hentinya.

Rukia datang dengan setelan kerja yang basah karena kehujanan. Gadis itu beralasan mampir ke apartemen Ichigo untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya dan sekalian berkunjung. Ichigo yang menemukan Rukia di depan pintu apartemennya saja sudah mau mimisan karena semua lekuk tubuh gadis itu benar-benar terlihat jelas ditambah rambutnya yang cukup basah membuat Ichigo harus menelan ludah berkali-kali. Seksi, itulah Rukia yang dilihat Ichigo. Tak punya baju ganti untuk gadis itu, Ichigo terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Rukia mengambil satu kaos lengan panjang Ichigo dari lemari dan memakainya. Kebesaran, tentu saja! Panjang kaosnya bahkan hanya sampai jatuh di pertengahan pahanya. Hah! Satu menit berdekatan dengan Rukia, Ichigo merasa sudah dikelilingi banyak iblis penggoda. Bukan! Satu iblis cantik di sampingnya sudah cukup.

"Ichigo.."

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil memandangi serius laptopnya.

"Hm..."

"Siang tadi Kaien menelponku, ia mengajakku makan malam. Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku takut ia mengajakku baikan dan kembali jadian?"

"Tolak?!" Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Oh.. bukan begitu! Ini ada informasi penjualan besar-besaran saham perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut, aku ra-sa.. aku me-nolaknya!"

"Ne? Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?" Rukia berkesimpulan.

"Ow.. soal Kaien? Terserah padamu!"

Padahal kata 'tolak' itu sepenuhnya benar untuk jawaban pertanyaan Rukia, jangan mau diajak makan malam oleh Kaien!

"Hah.." Rukia menghela napas.

Keduanya terdiam kembali, berkutat pada aktivitas meraka. Menonton televisi dan entahlah apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada laptopnya.

"Ichigo.."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kau mengingat Grimmjow, pria..."

"Pria serba biru, ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia mengirimiku bunga mawar ke kantor. Kata Ran-chan, mawar merah mengisyaratkan cinta. Jadi, aku merasa kalau dia.."

"Aku bukan seorang konsultan cinta, Rukia! Jadi, berhentilah membicarakan tentang pria-pria yang ada di sekitarmu padaku!"

"Tapi, kau kan pria mungkin saja kau mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya?"

"Sayangnya aku bukan Grimmjow, dan aku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Galak sekali! Pantas saja kerutanmu tidak pernah menghilang dan bisa-bisa kau dianggap paman-paman yang tidak laku!"

"Apa katamu!" Ichigo berteriak.

Ichigo berusaha menarik ujung kaos Rukia, sayangnya gadis itu lebih lincah untuk menghindar. Rukia menjulurkan lidah mengejek Ichigo yang terlihat kesal.

Akhirnya, Rukia memilih meninggalkan Ichigo untuk melihat kondisi pakaiannya.

Sepuluh menit berselang, Rukia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengambil duduk di samping Ichigo. Rukia menengok sebentar layar laptop Ichigo, terlihat grafik dan angka, membosankan untuk Rukia.

"Ini!"

Rukia menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih."

"Uhm, Ichi..."

"Apa?"

Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang bersedekap di atas meja. Pandangannya mengarah ke Ichigo.

"Ternyata Ulquiorra itu adik tingkat Nii-sama waktu di universitas."

"Lalu?"

"Kata Otou-sama, Nii-sama berniat menjodohkanku padanya."

"Kau masih sendiri, wajar saja kalau Byakuya mencarikanmu pria."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka! Aku sedang menyukai seseorang..."

"Kaien atau Grimmjow? Atau malah Renji?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia hingga beradu kening. Wajah Rukia merona karena bisa melihat dengan jelas iris coklat Ichigo.

"Aku.." Rukia gugup.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia Kuchiki! Kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua!" ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo beranjak pergi setelah meraih kaleng kosong minumannya. Ia berniat untuk membuangnya. Padahal dalam hati, ia bergumam 'Hei, Rukia! Apa kau tak melihat ada pria yang jelas-jelas lebih baik dari mereka berada di dekatmu? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?'

Rukia masih memandangi punggung Ichigo, dalam hati ia juga bergumam 'Siapa? Kau?'

* * *

Sinyal keempat: Ichigo bosan dan malas jika harus mendengarkan cerita soal teman-teman pria Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Spontan ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan hijau yang terbentang luas. Ia menghirup banyak udara yang sangat menyegarkan. Beruntung ia mau mengikuti ajakan Ichigo agar menemaninya berkunjung ke rumah Kyoraku Ji-san.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memberi makan beberapa anjing jenis Siberian Husky. Tanpa disadari Rukia selama ini, pria yang selalu dekat dengannya memiliki sifat lembut. Sikap kasar dan agak menuju ke premanisme hilang entah ke mana begitu melihat senyum manis di wajah Ichigo.

"Ia terlihat tampan," gumam Rukia, wajahnya pun tak disadari pula memerah.

Ichigo melirik sejenak ke arah Rukia yang sedang menikmati padang rumput yang luas ini. Ichigo sudah terpesona saat gadis itu berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu seolah hanya dirinya yang ada disana seorang. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu semakin memikat hatinya, ia ingin Rukia juga menyadari bahwa ia ingin menjadi kekasih Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh lagi setelah menikmati pemandangan langit biru, "Apa?" jawabnya.

"Kemarilah!"

Rukia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat menggemaskan?" jelas Ichigo.

"Yup!"

Rukia mulai mengikuti kegiatan Ichigo, mengelus bulu-bulu lebat dan halus anjing-anjing itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menyukai anjing."

"Kau saja yang belum mengenalku," ucap Ichigo memandangi Rukia.

"Jadi, sejak kapan anjingnya berubah jumlahnya, semakin banyak?" tanya Rukia.

Rukia menghitung anjing di sekeliling mereka.

"Dua bulan ini mereka baru saja melahirkan tiga bayi anjing, ya wajar semakin banyak! Karena Ji-san enggan menjualnya."

"Oh!"

"Kau tahu Rukia, sebenarnya ada satu anjing yang sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan dia sewaktu Ji-san mengabariku."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan anjing itu?"

"Itu anjing favoritku. Ia yang paling akrab denganku bila aku mengunjungi Ji-san."

"Jangan-jangan kau menangis ya Ichigo!"

Rukia spontan memegangi pipi Ichigo. Ada bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

"Uhm.. tidak! Kau salah lihat!"

Ichigo melepas tangan Rukia, walau ia menyesal melakukannya.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?" potong Ichigo.

"Jadi, apa yang belum Rukia Kuchiki ketahui dari Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Heh?"

"Beritahu aku kalau kau menjadi begitu sensitif jika berhubungan dengan anjing!" goda Rukia.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja! Ayo pulang!"

"Huh, tidak mau mengaku, ya?!"

Rukia terus menggoda Ichigo hingga mereka berkejaran sampai ke rumah Kyoraku Ji-san. Rukia sadar bahwa Ichigo memang mempunyai sisi lembut dan Rukia menyukainya.

* * *

Sinyal kelima: Ichigo berharap Rukia bisa melihat sisi lembut yang ada dalam dirinya.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

**Epilog:**

Akhirnya, Ichigo mengajak makan malam Rukia, makan malam romantis. Saat itu Ichigo mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki menangis haru karena bukan hanya pernyataan cinta yang disampaikan Ichigo padanya melainkan lamaran sebagai kekasih hidup selamanya, menjadi istri Ichigo. Rukia spontan memeluk Ichigo sambil mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi istri Ichigo.

Dua bulan kemudian pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Suasana hikmat dan tenang gereja berakhir kericuhan ketika tanpa sengaja Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia sambil berbisik keras, "Delapan bulan lagi kau akan terlahir di dunia, dan selamanya menjadi pengikat kami. Cepat berlalulah waktu."

**The End.**

07/02/2013

* * *

Bagaimana? Menyesal membaca?

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Review, ya!


End file.
